Phantom of the Hetalia Opera
by Marrissa Lacrymosa
Summary: A young Amelia Jones, daughter of deceased guitarist, captures the heart of the Opera Ghost after he, Ivan Braginski hears her sing. On opening night the leading lady quits and Amelia takes the part. That night the Phantom falls in love with her. Will he return her feeling or will he only drive her away? Human names used. Yes, there will be singing. ON HIATUS FOR THE MOMENT.
1. Intriduction and Cast List

**Marrissa: Hello there! *waves* This is my very first fan fiction please be gentle with the reviews and if my timing is off I apologize, because this whole format is confusing for me. This story is based off of ****_The Phantom of the Opera_**** so if you have seen the move, play, or read the book, digital cookies for you. Yay! If you haven't then I seriously suggest watching or reading this wonderful gift to humanity. The actual story wont be put up for a while so shoo *motions you to go watch the movie* at least listen to the songs so you get the idea of what things will sound like. This isn't really a chapter; this is more of an introduction/cast list.**

* * *

Cast List:

Christine Daaé: America/Amelia Jones (gender-bent)

The Phantom: Russia/ Ivan Braginsky

Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny: England/ Arthur Kirkland

La Carlotta Guidicelli: France/ Francisca Bonnefoy (gender-bent)

Ubaldo Piangi: Prussia/ Gilbert Beilschmidt

Madame Giry: Hungary/ Elizabeta Héderváry

Meg Giry: Japan/ Sakura Honda (gender-bent) and China/ Yuri Wang (gender-bent)

Richard Firmin: Austria/ Roderich Edelstein

Giles Andre: Switzerland/ Vash Zwingli

Joseph Buquet: Spain/ Antonio Carriedo

Monsieur Reyer: Southern Italy/ Lovino Vargas

Auctioneer: Grown Up Sealand/ Peter Kirkland


	2. Chapter 1: Chandeleir

**Marrissa: Ok, I told myself that I would wait till Friday to post this, but I got too exited so this will be a few days early! First off, I'm gonna answer some of my reviews. Japan can you get me the letters. **

**Japan: Hai, here are the retters.**

**Marrissa: Arigatō! Ok First letter is from a guy named Thal. Oh my Greece I'm exited about this too! Yes, this will be a Rusxfem!AmexUK love triangle. **

**The next one is from a friend named Korazoe! Yes, that is the basic plan for this story and thank you ^_^.**

**The last one is from my best friend in the history of the past three years Casey the Ampharos a.k.a. my grammar Nazi. I don't care if I used the wrong verb! It's my fanfic and I can write however I want! **

**Now Germany!**

**Germany: Da?**

**Marrissa: Gather up the following nations: America, France, Japan, China, and Iggy!**

**Germany: *gets the nations* ok, anyzing else.**

**Marrissa: Nein, you can go. Ok Iggy, you go over there and the other nations clump up over there.**

**China: Why do you need us~aru?**

**Marrissa: You'll see *evil laugh*. Iggy *whispers in his ear* I need you to gender-bend them.**

**France: Mon ami, what was that?**

**Iggy: *waves wand and sparkles go everywhere* There we go. **

**Marrissa: Ok you can leave Iggy. Now Japan, America, France, and China *pulls out big mirror* whatdya' think?**

**All other nations: *girly scream* **

**Marrissa: Yep now get into the catapult to the show!**

**Japan: Why a catulurt?**

**Marrissa: Cuz I wanna! *launches catapult* Let the show begin! By the way if any words are Italicized ****_like this_**** it means that there is singing going on,-besides the usual grammar stuff. Ok *waves* enjoy! **

* * *

Paris, 1905: Stage of the Opera Populaire

Peter Kirkland called out to a man, "Sold, your number sir? Thank you." He nodded to cue the next item for auction to be brought out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, a poster for this houses production of _Hannibal_ by Chalumeau."

A man called, "Showing here" as he held up a poster for said opera while Peter called for bids. It was sold for eight franks. Next was a wooden pistol along with three human skulls from the production of _Robert le Diableby_ by Meyerbeer and was sold for fifteen franks.

"Next, lot 665." Peter announced, "A paper-mâché musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This was found in the vaults of the theater and still in working order as shown here. The man turned the crank that was on the side of the barrel organ and the monkeys arms moved from side to side as _Masquerade_ played gently.

It was then sold for thirty franks to a man with messy, blond hair that was going grey. The same comment goes to his comically large eyebrows that framed his bright green eyes. He sang to the monkey in his deep British accent as if it was a person.

_Boy!_

_A collector's piece...indeed. Every detail, exactly as she said._

_She often spoke of you, my friend, your velvet lining and your figurine of lead. _

_Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?_

Peter kept on talking as if that man never opened his mouth, "Our final item, lot 666. A chandelier in pieces," he gestured to a big cover and what was under it, "Some of you may recall the strange affair of the phantom of the opera." Some men gave a small chuckle, but the blonde man, Arthur, felt his chest clench up at the reminder. Peter kept on telling about the item for selling, "A mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier that figures in that famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it, and fitted it with wiring for the new electric light!" Several of the people gave gasps of awe in amazement of the new technology. "So we may get a hint of what it may look like when fully restored!" He gave a small chuckle at his next horrible joke. "Perhaps we may even frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination. Gentlemen!" Peter threw his hand to the sky and as if by magic the cover rose revealing a chandelier and sparks flew everywhere. The chandelier rose and the small crowd looked up at the beautiful piece of work.

Arthur old man though, caressing his new music box, back to what caused the tragedy to cause in the first place. Along with how he came to meet the Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

**Marrissa: Ok there is the real first chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Review please!**


	3. Things That Happen

**Me: It's been more than a more than a month but I finally came back to you guys! My notebook that contains everything is now back to where it belongs and I'm back to writing my wonderful stuff. Now, the declaimer will go to *drumroll* Diotsu!**

**Germany: Marrissa does not own Phantom of the Opera or Hetalia.**

**Me: Danke! (Thank You!) Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Francisca Bonnefoy paraded onstage, holding a man's severed head, singing in her best operatic voice. Even though her best is a bit shrill.

_"This trophy from our saviors, from our saviors. From the enslaving force of Rome."_

The dancers came in and danced behind their leading lady.

_"With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration. We greet the victorious throng. Return to bring salvation. The trumpets of Carthage resound. hear Romans now and tremble. Hark to our step on the ground. Hear the drums, Hannibal comes."_

A man with very pale skin, white hair, and crimson eyes walked up to the French blonde. No one other than Gilbert Beilschmidt, who came dressed in his royal Roman attire, could have been singing to his beloved Francisca.

_"Sad to return to find the land we love, threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp. Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight rejoice, your army has come home."_

The leads stepped back to allow the ballerinas dressed in traditional Roman dresses moved gracefully on the big stage. It seemed as if the young women didn't have a bone in their body, or weighed anything at all. Soon, words joined the music.

_"Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage. As guiding our conquering quest Dido sends Hannibal's friends."_

Francisca danced with Gilbert and he lead her to the center of the stage. Francisca sang first.

_"Once more to my welcoming arms, my love returns in splendor."_

Gilbert sang next.

_"Once more to the sweetest of charms, my heart and soul surrender."_

The rest of the singers joined in.

_"The trumpeting elephants sound. Hear romans now and tremble. Hark to their step on the ground. Hear the drums...Hannibal comes."_

As the song finished everyone knelt for towards Gilbert as he tried to take out his sword. It came out on the seventh try. Then he awesomely pointed it toward the sky.

An Italian with chocolate brown hair and a weird curl that stuck out on the left side of his head came to the stage.

"Alright you sorry bastards we do it all again. Multo bene if you were beginers!" He yelled at the cast. If it weren't for Lovino Vargas' intense instructions, the cast would never be able to get any operas ready before opening night.

The cast turned back to themselves and began talking.

"But before we start, Ladies and Gentlemen..."

No response.

"Ladies and Gentlman..."

The cast was still talking amongst themselves.

Lovino cleared his throat and called apon the lady backstage.

"Miss Héderváry."

"Ja."

Elizabeta whacked a certain albino with her frying pan and he fell to the ground. Francisca was about to protest when Elizabeta raised her frying pan again.

"Grazzi Miss Héderváry." Lovino said. "Now as I was saying, the spreading rumors of my retirement are to be to rest because they are true. Now I want you to show respect for the two new owners of the Opera Populaire, Mister Vash Zwingli and Mister Roderich Edelstein."

Two men stepped up to the stage. One man had a green coat and blonde hair with green eyes. The other had brown hair with one weird curl in the front and blue eyes that had a violet tint to them. They both bowed when their named were mentioned. Loving motioned his hand to Francisca to introduce her to the new owners.

"This is Signora Francisca Bonnefoy, our lead for nineteen seasons."

Vash stepped up, "Yes my little sister, Lili, loves your work and looks up to your talents."

Roderich was the one to talk this time, "If my musical memory serves, and it does." He boasted, "You have a rather fine piece in act three. Would you agree to give us a preview of your work?"

Francisca smiled at the attention, "Yes I would love to."

Roderich sat down at the piano he'd been itching to play ever since he saw it. "Would two bars be sufficient?" He asked.

"Two bars is perfect!"

Francisca annoyingly vocalized before the piano started. When it did, Roderich played very beautifully. After the intro of a few triads Francisca began singing.

_"Think of me. Think of me fondly. When we've said goodbye. Remember me every so often. Promise me you'll try. On that day, that not so distant day when you were far away and free."_

Francisca walked up to Vash and started flirting with him by playing with her scarf.

_"If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me. Think of m-"_

Francisca was (thankfully) interrupted by a curtain that fell on her, causing her crown to fall off her wavy blonde hair. Sakura and Yuri sand in fear.

_"He's there, the phantom of the opera."_

_"He's there the phantom of the opera."_

"Sakura, Yuri! Have some decorum." Elizabeta scolded the Asian twins.

Lovino growled, "Carriedo! Antonio Carriedo! Were is that Spanish bastard?!"

A man with green eyes and brown hair showed up with a tomato in his hands. He looked rather flustered.

_"Por favor señior no miras a mí. (Please senor don't look at me.) As god's witness, I was not at my post. Por favor senior nadie está alla. (Please sir there is no one there.) And if there is then it must be a ghost."_

Yuri and Sakura sang with shaken voices.

_ "He's there, the phantom for the opera."_

"Wow you guys really need to toughen up." Vash complained.

Roderich being a man of reason, and music, tried a calmer approach. "These things do happen." The Austrian said, patting Francisca's head.

Wrong set of words.

"'These things do happen.' These 'things' happen all the time!" Francisca started yelling. By this time Gilbert had woken up and walked up to Francisca.

"What do you know? You have been here for five minutes! What could you possibly know? For the past three years these 'things' have been happening." The Frenchwoman stomped over to Lovino, who didn't take notice of her yelling until now. "You have never stopped these 'things' from happening. Until these 'things' stop happening." Francisca gestured to her throat, "This does not happen. Gilbert allonsy!"

Gilbert walked to the three men who were confused as to what just happened, "Unawesome." the albino said to the three and followed Francisca out the opera house.

Lovino, seeing that he could pass off the problem to someone else, said to Vash and Roderich, "Well, I see that there is nothing else for me to do here. If anyone needs me, I'll be in Venice." With that Lovino nearly skipped out of the building.

"She'll be back...wont she?" Roderich asked Elizabeta.

She giggled, "Oh you think so...oh you think so."

* * *

**Me: Dun-dun-duuuun. They just lost their star singer, what do they do? The main heroine will be here! **

**America: When can I be a boy again? FLORIDA IS GONE!**

**Japan: Hai and Mt. Fuji is gone too.**

**Me: To the nations that I had Iggy turn into girls-**

**England: DON'T CALL ME IGGY YOU WANKER! **

**Me: *puts my right hand on his face* Shut up and let me finish talking. So to the nations that I had Iggy turn into girls, you will be men again when I finish the story. If you guys have any questions about being girls just ask Hungary!**

**Hungary: Alright, any questions?**

**France: Yes. How do you keep your breast from bouncing around? **

**Hungary: France have you never heard of a _bra?_**

**Me: I'm gonna leave this conversation alone and just say bye peoples. Please review!**


	4. Hiatus: To be paused momentarily

**Alright guys. I'm writing six stories at a time and honestly loosing interest in this. I promise this will be finished and my other stories will continue, but until I'm done with Kate Evans, Hetalia Evanescence Karaoke, Broken Pairing; New Nation, and Into the Hetalia World there won't be anymore posts on Phantom of the Hetalia Opera. If you like you can read my other stories which will randomly update like once a week. Thank you and I'm sorry.**


End file.
